The Void
by Kurobiki
Summary: You were killed by Clone Syaoran. After going through the entire journey with your new friends and surrogate family, how does it feel to have it all taken away from you by the man you trusted and loved the most? - Clone Sakura One-shot; 2nd person.


**Hello! **

**Fell in love with a 2nd person written fic and decided I would take a shot. Hopefully this encapsulates a lot of Clone Sakura's feelings, emotions, etc. **

**Would love to have feedback; PM me, Review me, whatever the weather... But if you like it, let me know, please! **

**Also, I have an on-going fic called Love, Lust and Bitten Confessions. Sakura/Fai Tsubasa fic. Check it out, ne? **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and toodles :)**

* * *

"…love you" You open your eyes to see that you are no longer in the arms of the creation made for you. You realise now you are in a rift. A void. Between time and space. Alone. In darkness that is full of light. Lying on your back, you sit up, your head heavy.

You shudder, allowing your mind to ponder on the past, the present and the future that no longer seems as though it exists. You're alone. A clone; a being with no soul. Yet you are here, in the void, trapped. _Hitsuzen, _the Dimensional Witch would tell you.

You remember the last memory of the young man you loved, the young man created for you. And you begin to feel a strong pain as you realise the man that was, had left. He was now bent on destruction; his humanity inevitably set-up to leave him. It was his destiny. That's how you left him.

Has he changed? When he struck you, did it hurt him? Did he not love the you he came to know as you travelled this long journey together? You think; your heart pangs. You wonder; your chest aches. A clear shot to the heart without breaking the skin.

"I LOVE YOU SYAORAN!" You shout and hear nothing but your own echo scream back at you gently. Mimicking the pain you released only moments ago.

You allow the noise to ripple in your eardrums and your eyes begin to water; expressing the pain, love and anger you have supressed for this entire journey. Your stomach begins to ache. Your entire body shakes, as you feel your body rapidly heat up. The body that's only purpose was to complete your creator's wish. You reflect; you stand.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!" The sound reverberates in the compassed air around you and your fingers become rigid as you realise that no one is here to answer your questions. Your entire being begs to be held once more by the clone created for demolition; the clone that has no free will.

The you that is standing here, is hurting. The you that is still in _his _dimension is still there, waiting to be held. Still a chance to be loved by the one _you_ love. The same other you that _your_ Syaoran is fighting for, just for the feathers. Your body burns and you begin to revel in the new found hatred your body has created for the real 'Tsubasa'.

Tsubasa. Sakura. Syaoran. Fai. Kurogane. Mokona. All names that are important to you. But only _you, _Sakura. Only _you_, Tsubasa, are here, alone. Dead.

You pace the empty void that is before you, your mind freely thinking on the friendships that _you _have created. This is not fair, you realise. _You_ are the one that they have travelled with. _You _are the one they have fought with and for. _You_ are their Little Kitty. You, you, you, you, **you.** Why are they still fighting for the you that is no longer with them? Are they trying to revenge your death? No. They know that you would not like that. So why? Why are they fighting for a person that they have not even met?

Your entire body stiffens as your revelation hits you. A soul. That is why they fight for her. The soul that was once in you, is there; in that dimension.

You fall on your back as your brown bangs slip into your eyes, your slim frame distorted by the juggling of time in the void you are entombed. You wonder if there is a need for you to be here, is this death? Is this what eternity will be like? Are you dead?

You throw your left arm over your eyes and your palm faces outwards as you try not to cry once more. You bite your lip as you continue to refrain from shedding tears, only draw blood as the restriction is a little too much. You then cry. You cry so hard and sob so deeply that your body begins to shake, the small amount of composure you begun with slipping away with every tear that you withheld.

You, Sakura, are you okay now? Can you function over the deafening silence? Can you see through the blinding tears?

You hear a name called, and see a light. You cannot believe the light sight. So you wipe your tears away to take a better look. Before you, with a blinding light behind him, stood the silhouette of the other wing. Tsubasa has come. And he has come for you.


End file.
